Family
by Rahel-chan desu
Summary: Pasangan pada umumnya adalah berlawanan jenis untuk melengkapi satu sama lainnya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan pasangan sejenis yang baru menikah itu? Apakah mereka mampu melengkapi satu sama lainnya? Bad at Summary
1. Chapter 1

Family

Disclaimer:

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Pairing:

Sebas x Ciel

Warning:

Yaoi, No lemon, OOC, OC, Kissu scene

Chapter 1:

=Just Married=

Disebuah rumah yang cukup besar di pinggir jalan kota London hiduplah sebuah keluarga. Rumah beratap merah maroon dengan dinding putih serta halaman yang tidak terlalu luas itu menjadi rumah yang nyaman untuk ditinggali pasangan yang baru menikah 2 minggu lalu. Bisa disebut pengantin baru. Pasangan yang bahagia. Mereka bahagia karena kini mereka bisa bersatu meski berbagai konflik mengikuti perjalanan cinta mereka. Pagi ini, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata semerah darah sedang memainkan peggorengan di tangan kanannya. Sedangkan pemuda berambut kelabu yang jauh lebih muda dari pemuda tadi sedang tertidur pulas di kamar yang ada di lantai dua rumah itu. Tempat tidur itu terlihat berantakan, entah karena apa. Entah karena anak itu tidak bisa diam saat tidur atau karena 'kegiatan' mereka semalam.

"Nah, selesai!" kata Sebastian Michaelis, pemuda berambut hitam yang tadi sambil meletakkan 2 buah pancake di atas meja.

"Sekarang waktunya membangunkan Uke-ku tercinta." Kata Sebastian lagi sambil melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka berdua. Saat membuka pintu, dilihatnya Ciel Phantomhive, pemuda berambut kelabu tadi sedang berada di tepi tempat tidur.

"Hmm... Sebasiknya aku biarkan saja" gumam Sebastian.

BRUUK! Terdengar suara benda jatuh. Ciel sukses terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya dan tentu saja dia langsung terbangun.

"Dengan begini aku tidak perlu susah untuk membangunkannya" kata Sebastian dalam hati.

"Aduuhh... sakit sekali..." Ciel meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa kamu tidak membangunkanku, Sebastian?" gerutu Ciel kepada Sebastian yang sedang membantunya untuk bangun.

"Kenapa kamu sendiri tidak pernah bisa diam saat tertidur?" tanya Sebastian. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ciel, Sebastian malah balik bertanya. Ciel hanya memandang Sebastian dengan deathglare terbaiknya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kan aku yang tidur" gerutu Ciel lagi.

"Tapi kalau terjatuh terus, kan kamu juga yang sakit.." ucap Sebastian sambil menyeringai.

"Lagipula aku jadi tidak perlu susah payah membangunkanmu..." tambah Sebastian sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kau mau aku mati gara-gara kepalaku sering terbentur?" ucap Ciel sambil menuju kamar mandinya.

"Sorry, dear. Mulai besok aku akan membangunkanmu." Ucap Sebastian sambil membereskan tempat tidurnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu..." ucap Ciel dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

=*=F=*=

Kedua pasangan itu kini sedang sarapan. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di meha makan tersebut.

"Hah..." Ciel menghela nafasnya sebagai tanda bahwa dia memiliki beban berat di pikirannya.

"Ada apa, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian sambil memotong pancake-nya.

"Hari ini aku ada meeting dengan ..." ucap Ciel dengan nada yang sangat sangat sangat malas. Ciel sangat malas mengucapkan nama perusahaan itu karena...

"Bertemu dengan Lizzie lagi ya?" tebak Sebastian.

"Ya begitulah... Mau tak mau..." ucap Ciel sambil melahap pancakenya.

"Bersabarlah.." ucap Sebastian sambil menuju ke tempat cuci piring. Ciel mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sebastian yang berusaha membuatnya tegar.

"Oh iya! Biar aku saja yang mencuci piringnya." Ucap Ciel sambil menuju Sebastian.

"Tumben sekali?" ucap Sebastian sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hari ini kan kamu ada deadline, jadi biar kamu tidak terlalu capek biar aku sa..." Ucapan Ciel dipotong oleh sebuah ciuman manis dari Sebastian yang mendarat di bibir Ciel.

"Thank's ya." Ucap Sebastian sambil tersenyum. Sebastian pun langsung melaju menggunakan BMW hitam kesayangannya meninggalkan Ciel.

Flashback (8 bulan yang lalu)

_Ciel sedang membawa Lamborghini silvernya menuju rumah Elizabeth Middleford, tunangannya. Hari ini Ciel ingin mengajak Lizzie berkencan._

"_Semoga saja dia tidak marah..." gumam Ciel sambil memarkirkan mobilnya di halam depan kediaman Middleford. Namun, setelah menaruh mobilnya di halaman depan, Ciel menautkan kedua alisnya. Ada sebuah mobil Ferarri yang terparkir tepat di sebelah pintu utama rumah itu._

"_Mobil Edward yang baru? Tapi setahuku selera Edward itu Porsche, dan bukan Ferarri... Apa milik ayah Lizzie?" pikir Ciel dalam hatinya. Dia pun memasuki rumah itu setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, namun tidak ada balasan._

"_Lizzie! Apa kau ada didalam?" panggil Ciel sambil terus menelusuri rumah itu. Pencarian Ciel berakhir di dapur kediaman Lizzie. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang berciuman dengan gadis berambut pirang juga. Ciel hanya membeku di tempat hingga dia berkata... _

"_Lizzie..." Namun sepertinya gadis itu tidak mendengarnya._

"_LIZZIE!" teriak Ciel dan itu berhasil membuat gadis itu menghentikan ciumannya. Gadis bermata emerald itu memandang Ciel dengan agak ketakutan._

"_Ci...Ciel..." ucap gadis itu dengan mata yang penuh ketakutan. _

_Hening beberapa saat hingga Ciel berkata, "Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford, kurasa aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pertunangan kita lagi."_

"_Tapi Ciel, aku bisa menjelas..." ucap Lizzie, namun perkataannya di potong oleh Ciel yang sudah terlihat marah._

"_Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan lagi." Ucap Ciel dingin sambil meninggalkan rumah itu. Dan Phantomhive muda itu pun pulang kembali ke kediamannnya. Disana ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya._

"_Siapa lagi sih?" pikir Ciel. Entah kenapa Ciel jadi malas bertemu dengan orang-orang karena hal yang baru saja di alaminya. Padahal itu semua tidak ada hubungannya. Inilah pertemuan pertama Ciel dengan Sebastian, pemuda yang berhasil merebut hatinya._

"_Hai! Aku orang baru disini. Ini, aku mau memberikan hadiah perkenalan. Terimalah." Kata Sebastian sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak berisi cake. Ciel menerimanya dengan tatapan biasa saja._

"_Terima kasih." Ucap Ciel. Sebastian tersenyum pada Ciel dan entah kenapa Ciel jadi agak sedikit blushing dibuatnya. Mungkin karena ketampanan wajah Sebastian? Atau karena... ada rasa lain yang membuat jantungnya kini berdebar-debar? Mulai saat itu, Sebastian yang ternyata seorang gay berusaha membuat Ciel jatuh kedalam pelukannya dan itu berhasil membawa hubungan mereka ke pernikahan saat ini._

End Of Flashback

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas kehadiran dari direktur utama Midford Company. Semoga kita bisa menjadi partner bisnis yang baik. Sekian meeting hari ini. Selamat pagi." ucap Ciel sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya sebagai tanda penghormatan. Meeting kali ini berakhir dengan damai karena Ciel sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Lizzie yang dari tadi memanggilnya setelah selesai meeting. Black Berry Gemini Ciel berdering sehingga membuat Phantomhive muda itu mengambilnya dari saku kanan celananya. Sebuah amplop kecil muncul di layar BB tersebut.

"_Bagaimana meetingnya? Kamu nanti tidur duluan saja ya, karena hari ini aku ada deadline. Uuh... banyak sekali laporan yang harus diurus. OK then, have a nice day. I love u, dear"_

Begitulah isi SMS dari Sebastian. Ciel hanya tersenyum kecil membacanya dan kemudian jari-jarinya menekan tombol-tombol untuk membalas pesan singkat tersebut.

"_Meetingnya lancar kok. Sepertinya Lizzie sudah kehabisan suara karena memanggilku dari tadi. Baiklah, aku tidur duluan nanti. Hm... jangan sampai tumpukan laporan itu membuatmu stress. Nanti Sebastian Michaelis yang cool jadi Sebastian Michaelis yang stress. JANGAN LUPA UNTUK MAKAN! Habisnya kamu itu orang yang workaholic sampai-sampai lupa makan. Well, have a nice day too. I love u too, darling."_

Demikianlah SMS Ciel untuk Sebastian. Sepertinya sekarang Ciel sudah mulai menikmati hidupnya bersama Sebastian. Karena pada awalnya, Ciel adalah seorang straight yang di bawa masuk kedunia Sebastian yang adalah seorang gay. Sesudah membalas SMS Sebastian, Ciel pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang bisa untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah mulai berbunyi. Di kantin, dia duduk dekat jendela dan memesan segelas lemon tea serta sebuah Cheese Burger. Sambil menikmati makanan itu, Ciel termenung.

=*=F=*=

Tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Ciel untuk menjadi dirinya yang sekarang. Kalau orangtuanya masih hidup, jelas mereka akan menentang jalan yang diambil oleh Ciel.

"Ini jalanku" ucap Ciel dalam hatinya.

Ciel sendiri masih tidak percaya bahwa akan menikahi seorang pria, pria yang mengubah seluruh hidupnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Lizzie mengkhianatiku." Itulah yang di ucapkan Ciel di dalam hatinya lagi.

Kalau misalnya Lizzie tetap menjadi tunangannya, apakah Ciel tetap menjadi seorang straight?

"Mm... itu... Pesona Sebastian sulit untuk ditolak.." ucap Ciel dalam hatinya lagi.

Wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah. Memang, jika dibandingkan dengan Lizzie, Sebastian jauh lebih perhatian daripada gadis bermata emerald itu. Lgipula, pemuda beriris ruby itu sering memberikan kejutan-kejutan kecil untuk Ciel dan juga membuat Ciel merasa nyaman berada didekatnya. Sebastian dewasa sedangkan Lizzie kekanak-kanakan dan juga manja. Untuk hali ini jelas saja berbeda. Lizzie adalah seorang gadis yang manja dan hanya tua 1 tahun dari Ciel. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap saja manja pada Ciel. Sementara Sebastian, pemuda itu lebih tua 3 tahun dari Ciel. Jelas saja kalau dia lebih dewasa dari Ciel maupun Lizzie.

"_Saya bersedia menerima Ciel Phantomhive sebagai pasangan saya, baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka" _

Itulah kata-kata yang terlintas di pikiran Ciel dan membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Janji suci yang diucapkan Sebastian saat pesta pernikahan mereka. Sebastian benar-benar sudah merebut hati seorang Ciel Phantomhive.

=*=F=*=

Semua karyawan dan staff di sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa direktur utama mereka adalah seorang gay. Entah apa jadinya bila perusahaan yang memproduksi mainan dan makanan manis itu diketahui publik bahwa pemimpinnya adalah seorang gay, mungkin pendapatan perusahaan itu bsa langsung drop, bahkan yang lebih parah bisa bangkrut dan langsung tutup. Ciel merinding membayangkan hal itu. Berbeda dengan Ciel, justru semua karyawan dari sudah mengetahui bahwa peminpin mereka adalah seorang gay yakni, Sebastian Michaelis. Hal itu tidak berdampak besar pada perusahaan yang meproduksi kendaraan dan juga elektronik itu. Mungkin karena Sebastian yang berwajah tampan dan juga kemampuan manjerialnya yang baik, sehingga perusahaan itu tetap bisa bertahan hingga sekarang.

"Hah... Banyak sekali dokumen dan laporan yang harus di cek. Padahal aku mau jalan bareng Ciel malam ini... uhh..." keluh Sebastian sambil sedikit mengacak rambutnya.

Sebenarnya, Sebastian menjadi seorang gay sejak dia tinggal di dekat rumah Ciel. 'Lelaki yang menarik' Begitulah yang terlintas di pikiran Sebastian saat pertama kali bertemu Ciel. Sebastian dulu adalah seorang straight sama seperti Ciel. Bahkan dia adalah seorang playboy yang bisa di bilang naughty, karena dia sering meniduri gadis-gadis yang ia kencani. Masa pacaran Sebastian yang paling cepat adalah satu malam sedangkan masa yang paling lama adalah 1 minggu. Itupun hanya beberapa gadis yang beruntung.

"Berpacaran dengan Ciel jauh lebih menarik daripada meniduri gadis-gadis itu.." ucap Sebastian dalam hatinya. Dan hanya masa pacaran dengan Ciel saja yang paling lama, yakni 7 bulan. Setelah itu, Sebastian mengajak Ciel menikah dan jadilah mereka yang sekarang.

"Aku menikahinya agar aku bisa memiliki Ciel seutuhnya." Setelah meminum capucinno yang di pesannya, Sebastian pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

=*=F=*=

Jam tangan silver Ciel menunjukkan pukul 15.08.

"Aku mau belanja dulu saja. Hari ini kan jadwalku memasak, lagipula hari ini Sebastian pulang malam.." batin Ciel sambil menuju parkiran untuk mengambil Lamborghini-nya yang setia menunggu di sana. Kini Ciel menuju supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan yang di perlukannya. Dia mengambil troli dan mulai 'memburu' belanjaannya. Tangannya mengambil sayur bayam, brokoli, wortel, tomat, telur, selada, bawang, dan daging ayam.

"Sebastian pasti marah kalau aku tidak memasak sayuran... Geezz... Dia seperti vegetarian saja." Batin Ciel.

Setelah melewati stand pasar, Ciel dengan semangat mendorong troli nya menuju tempat snack. Berbagai jenis permen, cokelat, keripik, biscuit, lollipop, dan macam-mmacam snack kini memenuhi troli Ciel. Hampir 75% dari isi troli Ciel adalah snack nya.

"Hm... segini saja deh." Ucap ciel sambil mendorong trolinya yang lumayan berat itu kearah kasir. Total belanjaan yang dibeli Ciel adalah £ 95 (baca: 95 poundsterling kalau di-rupiahkan sekitar Rp 1.425.000 karena 1 poundsterling = 15.000 rupiah. #menurut Google.) harga itu hanya untuk membeli snack nya yang mendominasi dan bahan makanannya. Setelah belanja, Ciel pun pulang pada pukul 16.25. Ciel pun langsung mandi dan sesudahnya memasak untuk dirinya dan juga Sebastian.

=*=F=*=

BMW hitam milik Sebastian memasuki garasi kediaman Phantom-Michaelis itu. Pemuda tampan berambut hitam itu memasuki rumahnya dan melihat bahwa ruang tamu mereka sudah gelap.

"Ciel sudah tetidur" gumamnya sambil meletakkan tas dan jasnya di stas sofa.

Mengunci pintu depan dan menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan sedikt dirinya karena seharian dia berhadapan dengan tumpukan kertas yang harus di periksa. Setelah selesai mandi, Sebastian menuju ruang makan untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Ada sebuah memo kecil disana.

" _Selamat Datang! Ini aku membuatkan sup untukmu. Kalau sudah dingin, di hangatkan saja. Selamat menikmati! ^^ By: Ciel Phantomhive" _Begitulah isi memo tersebut.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum kecil membaca memo itu dan kemudian dia memakan masakan Ciel.

"Hmm... lumayan juga rasanya. Dia jadi semakin mahir memasak ya" gumam Sebastian. Setelah selesai makan, Sebastian mencuci piring itu dan menuju ke kamarnya. Disana dia melihat Ciel yang sudah terlelap dan di sebelah Ciel, sebuah piyama hitam sudah terlipat rapi.

"Ya ampun... Bahkan piyamaku juga betul-betul disiapkannya. Benar-benar 'istri' yang baik." Ucap Sebastian dalam hati sambil mengganti pakaiannya. Pemuda bermata ruby itu pun menaiki tempat tidurnya dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut yang tadi hanya membungkus Ciel. Sebastian mencium pipi Ciel sebelum tidur dan berbisik padanya, "Thank's for all, Ciel. Good night, dear." Setelah itu, lampu pun dipadamkan dan Sebastian mulai memejamkan matanya.

To Be Continue...

A/N: Hm... sepertinya pada akhirnya saya pusing sendiri, bagaiman Ciel bisa jatuh kepelukan Sebastian. Hah (-o-) tapi ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fanfic yang Yaoi. Senangnya~~~ #kebetulan saya juga Fujoshi! Hihihihi! Semoga para readers suka dengan fanfic ini. Pada akhirnya, saya sangat bahagia bila ada dari para readers sekalian yang mau me-Review fanfic saya ini. So, see you later ^u^/


	2. Chapter 2

Family

Disclaimer:

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Pairing:

Sebas x Ciel

Warning:

Yaoi, No lemon, OOC, OC, Kissu scene

Chapter 2:

=Children=

Usia pernikahan bahagia ini tidak terasa sudah 2 tahun. Namun entah kenapa Ciel terkadang merasa iri pada pasangan straight lainnya. Kini mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di taman London. Di mata sapphire Ciel, dia melihat beberapa pasangan suami-istri sedang bermain dengan buah hati mereka masing-masing. Perasaan Ciel merasa aneh, pemuda berambut kelabu itu belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Sementara, Sebastian yang berjalan disamping pemuda itu melihat ke arah mata Ciel tertuju.

"Ciel..." panggil Sebastian. Namun Ciel masih saja melamun.

"Ciel..." panggil Sebastian lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras. Ciel masih saja melamun dan tidak mendengar ucapan Sebastian.

"Ciel!" panggil Sebastian sambil memegang pundak pemuda itu. Pada akhirnya emuda itu berhasil keluar dari lamunannya.

"Ciel, kamu memikirkan apa dari tadi?" tanya Sebastian dengan lembut.

Tangan Sebastian mengelus kepala Ciel dengan lembut.

"Aku mau punya anak.." ucap Ciel datar.

Mata Sebastian membola mendengar ucapsan Ciel barusan.

"A...Anak?" tanya Sebastian untuk meyakinkan bahwa yang diucapkan Ciel barusan tu benar.

"Ya. Kita kan sudah 2 tahun menikah. Aku merasa kurang lengkap kalau di keluarga kita tidak ada anak kecil. Bukankah setiap pasangan itu menginginka anak, Sebastian?" ucap Ciel sambil memandang Sebastian dengan tatapan sendu.

Ya.. memang sih, ucapan Ciel itu ada benarnya juga. Tapi itu berlaku pada pasangan straight, sedangkan bagaimana dengan pasangan slash seperti mereka? Mereka kini sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil memakan ice cream. Ciel makan ice cream cokelat sedangkan Sebastian makan ice cream vanilla. Sebastian melirik kearah Ciel yang sedari tadi membiarkan ice creamnya hingga hampir meleleh ditangannya.

"Ciel... Ice creamnya sudah mau kena tanganmu lho.." ucap Sebastian.

Ciel tidak berkata apa-apa dan mulai memakan ice cream yang mulai mencair itu. Setelah selesi makan, mereka pun kembali ke BMW yang terparkir apik di sudut taman. Sebastian yang mengendarai, karena kalau Ciel yang menyetir bisa jadi menabrak karena Ciel dari tadi melamun terus.

=*=F=*=

Jalanan kota London cukup ramai. Mungkin karena hari Minggu. Sebastian membawa Cile ke suatu tempat yang membuat Ciel cukup penasaran.

"Ini kan bukan jalan menuju rumah. Kita mau kemana, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel yang akhirnya bersuara sejak membisu dari tadi.

"Ke suatu tempat yang mungkin bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu.." ucap Sebastian sambil terus memandang ke depan.

Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Permohonanku?" gumam Ciel.

Sebastian mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kamu ingin punya anak kan?" tanya Sebastian.

Ciel mengangguk dengan antusias. Mereka pun kini tiba disuatu tempat. Ciel terkejut melihat tempat yang dikunjunginya bersama 'suami'nya itu. Sebuah bangunan dengan dnding putih yang cukup besar dan terlihat banyak anak kecil memandang pasangan yang baru turun dari BMW itu.

"Panti asuhan Felicita..." gumam Ciel.

Sebastian pun masuk sambil menggandeng tangan Ciel yang masih melihat anak-anak itu.

"Ciel..." panggil Sebastian.

"Ah... iya" balas Ciel.

Kini mereka masuk kedalam panti asuhan itu dan menuju suatu ruangan. Didalam ruangan itu ada seorang pria yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"Selamat datang Tuan Michaelis." Ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum. Sebastian pun membalas senyuman pria itu dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Undertaker, aku dan Ciel ingin mengapdosi anak." Kata Sebastian sambil duduk di sofa yang ada diruangan itu. Ciel hanya memandang Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

"Hm... jadi anda mau anak yang seperti apa, Tuan Ciel?" tanya Undertaker.

"Aku mau seorang anak laki-laki. Yang penting dia baik, ceria, tidak nakal, dan penurut." Ucap Ciel.

"Baiklah, kalau Tuan Michaelis sendiri mau yang seperti apa?" tanya Undertaker lagi.

"Aku hanya ikut kemauan Ciel saja. Tapi kalau bisa, anaknya yang tampan sepertiku ataupun manis seperti Ciel" ucap Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

Undertaker mengangguk mendengar pesanan pasangan itu. Kemudian pria berambut silver itu ijin keluar sebentar untuk memanggil anak yang pas untuk mereka.

"Kamu sudah sering kesini?" tanya Ciel.

"Ya. Aku sering membantu disini." Ucap Sebastian.

"Membantu?" tanya Ciel sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku sering memberikan sumbangan berupa uang ataupun barang." Ucap Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

"Donatur?" tanya Ciel lagi.

"Ya... bisa dibilang begitu." Ucap Sebastian.

Undertaker pun muncul kembali dari balik pintu dengan membawa seorang anak kecil berambut abu-abu.

"Namaku Theodore. Salam kenal.." ucap anak kecil itu dengan semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Theo." Balas Ciel sambil tersenyum.

"Nah Theodore, mulai sekarang keluarga Michaelis akan menjadi keluargamu." Kata Undertaker sambil menunjuk Sebastian dan juga Ciel. Anak bermata biru itu pun langsung berlari dan memeluk pasangan itu.

"Akhirnya, Theo punya keluarga juga.." ucap anak berumur 4 tahun itu.

=*=F=*=

"Jadi, mulai hari ini kamu menjadi anggota keluarga kami. Namamu sekarang Theodore Michaelis." Kata Sebastian sambil terus memandang kedepan.

"Iya, ayah!" jawab Theo. Anak manis itu duduk di bangku belakang bersama dengan Ciel. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab.

"Sebastian, cepatlah sedikit. Kita ganti baju lalu pergi ke mall." Ucap Ciel.

"Ok, dear.." jawab Sebastian sambil menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya hingga 75km/hr.

"Mm... ibu... Memangnya untuk apa kita ke mall?" tanya Theo sambil menarik baju Ciel. Mata amethyst yang dimiliki anak itu memandang lurus ke arah mata sapphire Ciel.

"Tentu saja untuk membeli keperluanmu untuk sekolah, membeli pakaianmu, mainanmu, dan apapun yang kamu mau." Ucap Ciel sambil mengusap kepala Theo dengan lembut dan tersenyum. Theo pun langsung memeluk Ciel dan memberikan senyumannya yang menggemaskan.

"Kita sampai!" ucap Sebastian yang sudah memarkirkan BMW-nya di garasi. Ciel segera turun dan juga menggandeng 'anak'nya. Theo sedikit tercengang melihat rumah mereka yang cukup besar dan mewah itu, serta membuat anak itu berkata, "Wah.. rumah Theo sekarang besar. Seperti istana saja.." mereka pun masuk kedalam. Theo semakin terkagum-kagum melihat isi dari rumah itu. Mata amethyst-nya membola melihat ruang tamu yang luas itu. Ciel dan Sebastian hanya saling bertukar pandang melihat anak mereka yang polos itu.

"Theo, ayo kita ke kamarmu." Ajak Sebastian menuju ke lantai 2 rumah itu. Mereka pun sampai kedepan kamar yang didominasi hiasan bola kaki dan juga berwarna putih.

"I...ini kamar Theo? Luas sekali! Tempat tidurnya besar. Thank you, Dad!" ucap Theo sambil memeluk Sebastian dengan erat. Sebastian balas memeluk anak barunya tersebut dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajah tampannya. Theo sangat mirip Ciel ketika tersenyum, namun kalau sedang diam saja mirip Sebastian karena wajahnya yang tampan. Benar-benar seperti anak kandung mereka. Padahal bukan. Setelah dari kamar Theo, mereka turun ke kamar Ciel dan Sebastian. Di dalamnya, ada Ciel yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya. Theo kaget melihat Ciel. Pada awalnya, Theo mengira bahwa Ciel aalah perempuan karena wajah imut Ciel.

"I...ibu... laki-laki...?" tanya Theo sambil sweatdrop memandang Ciel.

"Iya. Tapi kamu boleh tetap memanggilku ibu." Ucap Ciel sambil mengancing kemeja birunya. Theo yang mendengar ucapan Ciel tersebut pun hanya tersenyum. Setelah itu mereka pun pergi ke mall untuk berbelanja.

Mall of London, suatu tempat yang didatangi oleh banyak orang di dimana orang-orang menghabiskan waktunya untuk belanja, bermain, berpacaran, nonton bioskop, ataupun hanya sekedar jalan-jalan saja. Disinilah keluarga Michaelis menghabiskan banyak waktunya. Terkadang mata para pengunjung di mall itu mengarah kepada keluarga yang satu ini. Namun, tidak sedikit orang yang berbisik-bisik sambil tersipu-sipu saat melihat keluarga itu.

"Wah.. keren sekali pemuda barusan."

"Anak yang berambut kelabu itu wajahnya manis sekali!"

"Pemuda berambut hitam tadi tampan ya~!"

"Kakak-adik yang sempurna"

Begitulah bisikan-bisikan yang keluar saat keluarga itu lewat. Kini mereka sampai didepan toko pakaian.

"Theo, ayo kita berburu!" ucap Ciel dengan semangat sambil menggandeng tangan Theo. Sebastian hanya tersenyum mengikuti mereka.

"KYAA! Kamu lihat pemuda itu? Tampan sekali saat dia tersenyum!" Lagi-lagi ada perempuan yang terpesona pada Sebastian. Kalau misalnya Sebastian menjadi seorang aktor, dijamin 100% pasti fangirls-nya banyak sekali. Habisnya ketampanan pemuda raven itu membuat semua gadis (termasuk Author) terpikat. Ciel dan Theo sudah selesai berbelanja dan kini saatnya mereka untuk makan siang. Mereka menuju sebuah restoran yang ada di mall tersebut. Ciel memesan Apparagus Soup. Sebastian memesan Vegetarian Food. Sedangkan Theo kebingungan akan memsan apa. Hal itu terjadi karena semua gambar makanan yang ada di menu itu terlihat menggoda dan lezat.

"Theo mau pesan yang ini saja!" kata Theo sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar pizza.

"Paprika with black pepper and chili pizza?" tanya Ciel meyakinkan.

Theo mengangguk.

"Rasanya pedas sekali lho. Kamu yakin sanggup?" tanya Sebastian.

"Iya~! Theo yakin sekali!" ucap anak manis itu dengan senyuman yang menawan.

"Wah~ anak ayah hebat!" ucap Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

Pesanan mereka pun datang dan kini mereka sedang menikmati makan siang mereka.

=*=F=*=

Sebastian melirik ke arah jam tangan hitamnya. Jarum jam itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.30.

"Hm... lumayan lama juga ya." Gumam Sebastian sambil mengendarai mobil.

Mereka sekarang dalam perjalanan pulang. Mereka pergi dari jam 11.00 dan sekarang baru pulang. Bagasi mobil mereka penuh dengan barang belanjaan mereka dan juga di kursi tengah, yakni tempat Ciel dan Theo duduk saat ini.

"Hari yang menyenangkan." Ucap Ciel sambil mengelus kepala Theo yang kini tertidur pulas di pangkuannya. Wajah anak itu mirip sekali seperti malaikat.

"Sebastian... tadi aku menghabiskan £500.000 untuk belanja. Lalu £50.000 untuk makan." Kata Ciel. Sebastian yang mendengar hal itu hanya menghela nafasnya.

"£550.000 dalam waktu 1 hari. Kamu lumayan boros juga ya, Ciel..." ucap Sebastian sambil memarkirkan mobilnya di bagasi.

Sebastian masuk kerumah dengan membawa seluruh barang belanjaan. Sedangkan Ciel masuk kerumah dengan menggendong Theo. Setelah Ciel membawa Theo ke kamarnya, Ciel pun turun ke lantai satu.

"Capek?" tanya Sebastian sambil memberikan senyuman khasnya.

"Ya begitulah.." balas Ciel sambil tersenyum.

"Ini baru permulaan. Jadi bisasakanlah." Ucap Sebastian sambil mengelus kepala Ciel.

"Ya." Balas Ciel.

Lampu ruang tamu pun dipadamkan. Sepasang orangtua baru itu pun masuk kekamar mereka untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Ciel yang memang kelelahan hari ini langsung terlelap ditempat tidurnya.

"Bahkan dia tidak mengganti pakaiannya dulu.." ucap Sebastian sambil mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur.

Setelah memadamkan lampu yang ada di kamar itu, Sebastian pun mulai merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur itu. Selimut putih menutupi tubuhnya dan juga tubuh pemuda manis yang sudah terlelap di sampingnya. Pada akhirnya, mata crimson Sebastian pun tertutup dan Sebastian mulai menyusul Ciel ke dunia mimpi.

To Be Continue...

A/N: hah~ pasangan yang menyenagkan. Author jadi menikmati waktu mengetiknya. sosok Theodore, mirip Ciel waktu masih kecil, Cuma beda warna rambutnya saja. Nah untuk chapie selanjutnya, akan ada konflik yang muncul antara Sebas x Ciel. Nanti sih kayaknya hubungan mereka jadi agak merenggang untuk sementara waktu. Well, thank you so much for readers who reads this fanfic. So can i get some review? ^u^


	3. Chapter 3

Family

Disclaimer:

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Pairing:

Sebas x Ciel

Warning:

Yaoi, No lemon, OOC, OC, Kissu scene

Chapter 3:

=Girlfriend=

"Selamat pagi ayah, ibu" ucap Theodore Michaelis.

"Pagi." Balas Ciel.

Sedangkan Sebastian hanya tersenyum kearah putranya itu. Pria berambut hitam itu sedang menelepon seseorang menggunakan BB Torch-nya.

"Kita lanjut nanti siang saja ya. Ok? Bye." Ucap Sebastian sambil memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Ciel sambil meminum tehnya.

"Rekan kantor." Balas Sebastian singkat.

"Ayah, hari ini Theo berangkat bersama ayah kan?" tanya Theo pada ayahnya yang kini sedang meminum secangkir cappucino. Sebastian memandang kearah anaknya yang bermata biru itu.

"Sorry, Theo. Tapi hari ini ayah harus buruburu. Jadi kamu diantar oleh ibumu saja ya." Ucap Sebastian sambil melahap sandwichnya.

"Hm... baiklah ayah." Ucap Theodore.

Sebastian pun selesai sarapan dan setelah menciu kening Ciel serta Theo, dia pun langsung membawa BMW-nya menuju kantor.

"Sepertinya, belakangan hari ini ayah sibuk ya bu..." ucap Theo sambil memandang Ciel.

Ciel mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju pada perkataan anaknya barusan.

"Ya begitulah. Perusahaan ayahmu itu sedang berkembang dengan pesat. Bahkan rencananya mau membuka cabang di Asia." Jelas Ciel.

Theo dan Ciel pun selesai sarapan. Ciel kini mengantar anaknya itu menggunakan Lamborghini favoritnya. Usia Theo sekarang sudah 10 tahun dan usia pernikahan SebasCiel sudah 6 tahun. Namun beberapa bulan terakhir, Sebastian jadi bersikap agak lain. Pria berambut ebony itu kini mulai jarang mengantar Theo dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya diluar rumah meski saat weekend sekalipun. Bahkan, Sebastian dan Ciel sekarang sudah jarang atau mungkin tidak pernah lagi melakukan hal yang biasanya dilakukan suami-istri di kamar. Ciel menjadi penasaran akan perubahan sikap Sebastian padanya.

"Bye mom!" ucap Theo sambil keluar dari mobil dan berlari memasuki gerbang sekolahnya.

"Bye, dear." Balas Ciel sambil melaju kembali menuju kantornya.

Theo memasuki gerbang sekolah bersama dengan Alicia, teman anak itu.

"Theodore, mana ayahmu yang keren itu?" tanya Alicia.

"Dia sudah berangkat duluan ke kantor. Jadi dia tidak bisa mengantarku." ucap Theo.

"Begitu ya. Padahal semua siswi di kelas sudah menyiapkan kamera untuk memotret ayahmu itu." Ucap Alicia. Mendengar hal itu, Theo hanya tertawa kecil. Mereka pun menuju kelas mereka sambil bercanda.

=*=F=*=

Tampaklah suatu gedung bertingkat dengan jumlah lantai 35 lantai. Bangunan itu nampak seperti bangunan lainnya di London. Namun perusahaan didalamnya sangat berbeda dari perusahaan pada umumnya. Regalia Company adalah perusahaan elektronik dan kendaraan terbesar di Eropa. Kini perusahaan itu sudah membuka cabang hampir di seluruh Eropa, Amerika, dan Australia.

"Dan sekarang saya ingin mencoba membuka cabang di Asia." Ucap Sebastian saat di wawancarai oleh salah satu wartawan majalah.

"Baiklah. Erima kasih atas waktunya, Tuan Michaelis." Ucap wartawan itu.

"Ya. Terima kasih kembali." Ucap Sebastian sambil menunjukkan senyuman khasnya itu.

Wartawan itu pergi meninggalkan Sebastian yang kini sedang duduk di kursi besarnya. Memandang keluar jendela dan menghela nafasnya. Terlihat dari ekspresi pria itu bahwa dia sedang bosan. Dia kemudian mengambil telepon yang ada di mejanya untuk memanggil sekretarisnya. Tak lama kemudian pintu pun terketuk dari luar.

"Masuklah." Ucap Sebastian.

Seorang perempuan muda sekitar umur 25 tahun-an memasuki ruangan Sebastian. Wanita itu memiliki rambut hitam bergelombang dan juga mata amethyst yang indah. Wajah wanita itu sangat cantik. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terpesona karenanya.

"Anda memanggil saya, tuan?" tanya wanita itu sambil menghampiri meja Sebastian.

"Ya. Dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi. Aku sudah sering memperingatkanmu kan?" ucap Sebastian sambil tersenyum kearah wanita itu.

"Mm... baiklah~ Sebastian Michaelis~" ucap Jessica Cathcart, sekretaris baru itu.

"Kemarilah, sayang.." ucap Sebastian sambil menepuk mejanya.

Wanita itu pun menghampiri meja Sebastian dan duduk diatasnya. Sepertinya sang Presdir tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan tindakan sekretarisnya itu. Justru tindakan wanita itu membuat pria itu tersenyum.

"Hm.. ada apa? Kamu bosan ya?" tanya Jessie, nama panggilan wanita itu.

"Temani aku~" ucap Sebastian sambil menyentuh dagu Jessie dan tersenyum.

Kini mereka berdua pun larut dalam ciuman yang panjang dan memabukkan. Dulu Sebastian hanya melakukannya dengan Ciel. Tapi entah sekarang... apa yang dipikirkannya. Sebastian memutuskan untuk selingkuh..!

Flashback (5 bulan yang lalu)

"Sekretaris baru?" tanya Bard, salah satu staff Sebastian.

"Ya, namanya Jessica Cathcart." Ucap Sebastian sambil memegang bahu Jessie.

"Salam kenal semuanya." Kata Jessie sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Mulai sekarang bekerja samalah dengannya." Ucap Sebastian sambil memasuki ruangannya.

"Hah... aku capek sekali..." desah Sebastian sambil menjatuhkan dirinya keatas kursi dibelakang meja kerjanya.

Belakangan hari ini, Sebastian memang jarang beristirahat karena pekerjaannya yang cukup banyak. Belum lagi setiap hari (hampir) dia selalu menghadiri meeting untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaan lainnya. Selain itu, masalah terkadang datang dari karyawan yang bekerja padanya. Benar-benar hal yang melelahkan untuk Sebastian. Saat sedang ingin mengecek kembali laporan yang diserahkan oleh Finnian, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintunya. Sebastian menghela nafasnya dan berkata dalam hati, "Siapa lagi sih yang datang? Baru saja bertemu dengan tuan Trancy.. masa ada tamu lagi. Kuharap itu malaikat yang mau membantuku untuk mengerjakan tugasku."

"Siapa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ini saya, Jessica tuan." Ucap suara dari balik pintu.

"Masuklah." Ucap Sebastian.

Maka new secretary itu pun masuk dan duduk dihadapan Sebastian untuk menanyakan beberapa hal mengenai perusahaan. Sebastian menanyakan kembali kenapa Jessie tidak menanyakannya pada Bard, dan wanita itu menjawab bahwa Bard menjelaskannya dengan sangat aneh. Namun... saat Sebastian menjelaskan tentang perusahaan yang dikembangkannya, mata pria itu memandang wanita dihadapannya dengan serius. Sebuah persepsi uncul dkepala pria tersebut. Sebuah persepsi yang **biasanya** dipikirkan oleh pria saat melihat tubuh indah seorang wanita adalah...

"Aku ingin menikmati tubuhnya~ sudah lama juga aku tidak merasakan tubuh perempuan. Habisnya selama ini aku sama Ciel terus sih... hmm... baiklah, sudah kuputuskan!" ucap Sebastian dalam hatinya.

Sebelum menjadi seorang gay, Sebastian adalah seorang playboy yang cukup hebat. Pemuda itu berpacaran dengan banyak sekali gadis yang dianggapnya menarik. Dalam waktu 1 bulan saja, pemuda itu bisa 4 kali ganti pasangan. Sebastian memacari para gadis itu hanya untuk.. yah menikmati tubuh mereka saja dan mencari petualangan dalam hal seks. Tapi meskipun banyak gadis yang sudah tahu bahwa Sebastian orang yang seperti itu, entah kenapa banyak juga yang masih ingin. Hah... mungkin dipikiran mereka, kapan lagi bisa berpacaran dengan pemuda tampan seperti dia? Dan kini, mangsa Sebastian selanjutnya adalah Jessica Cathcart, sekretarisnya sendiri. Sebastian kini mulai mendekati sekretarisnya itu dan membuat wanita itu agak kaget.

"Jessica Cathcart.." desah Sebastian ditelinga wanita itu.

"Tu.. tuan Michaelis?" tanya Jessie sambil sedikit grogi dan blushing seketika.

"Jessica, jangan terlalu formal.. Panggil saja aku Sebastian~" ucap Sebastian sambil menjilati telinga wanita berambut hitam itu.

"Mm~ kalau begitu panggil saja saya dengan Jessie.." ucap Jessie dengan wajah yang memerah.

Posisi Jessie kini berada di pangkuan Sebastian. Punggung Jessie berada diatas tubuh Sebastian. Kepala Jessie berada di dada Sebastian. Jessie membelakangi Sebastian. Tangan Sebastian melingkar di pinggang Jessie sedangkan mulut Sebastian sedang membuat kissmark di leher Jessie. Sebastian kini mulai membuka dasinya dan melepaskan pakaian atasnya. Setelah pintu erkunci, maka mereka pun melakukan kegiatan orang dewasa yang sudah menikah pada umumnya.

End of Flashback

Sebastian sudah selesai mencium Jessie dan sekarang dia mengajak wanita itu untuk ke tahap-tahap yang lebih 'dalam'. Mereka terkadang melakukannya hingga berjam-jam namun tidak ada satu karyawan pun yang menyadari kegiatan mereka didalam. Jessie dan Sebastian pun kini klimaks dan mulai mengatur nafas mereka.

"Hah... hah... kamu benar-benar hebat..!" ucap Jessie sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Sebastian membalas ucapan Jessie itu dengan senyumannya yang khas.

"Aku sudah sering melakukannya." Ucap pria yang berumur 30 tahun itu.

"Umurmu sudah 30 tahun..? tapi wajahmu sama seperti orang yang berumur 20 tahun." Kata Jessie sambil mulai memakai pakaiannya kembali.

"Mm? Benarkah? Semuda itukah aku?" tanya Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

Jessie mengangguk dan menjawab, "Ya. Kamu terlihat sangat muda"

"Mungkin karena aku sering ML. Jadi ya seperti ini hasilnya." Ucap Sebastian sambil memandang jam tangannya.

"Oh begitu ya?"balas Jessie.

Sebastian telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya mengecek semua dokumen dan sekarang dia sedang tidak ada kegiatan apapun. Istilahnya, dia sekarang lagi free. Dan sebuah de pun muncul dari pikirannya.

"Jessie, ikutlah kerumahku." Ucap Sebastian.

Mendengar hal itu, Jessie memiringkan sedikit kepalanya tanda bahwa ia benar-benar bingung.

"Mmm... apa?" ucap Jessie polos.

"Kerumahku. Kebetulan anakku sedang sekolah sedangkan istriku masih ada di kantor. Jadi dirumahku kosong sekarang." Ucap Sebastian sambil mengambil tas kerjanya.

Wanita berambut ebony itu pun menyetujui ajakan atasannya tersebut. Saat Sebastian keluar dari ruangannya bersama Jessie, semua karyawan bingung. Kemudia sebastian beralasan bahwa ia ingin mengajak Jessie untuk menunjukkan proyek baru perusahaan tersebut. Mereka menuju bagasi dan memasuki mobil Sebastian. 15 menit kemudian, mereka pun sampai didepan rumah kediaman Michaelis itu. Mata amethyst wanita itu terpanah akan tempat tinggal Sebastian itu. Sebuah rumah dengan 2 tingkat, namun memiliki infrastruktur yang luar biasa. Megah dan mewah pastinya.

"Ini rumahmu? Besar sekali!" ucap Jessie sambil tersenyum. Sebastian pun mengajak Jessie untuk langsung masuk kedalam rumah itu. Well, jarak dari gerbang rumah itu dengan pintu utama memang agak jauh, jadi Sebastian menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan pintu masuk. Setelah menyuruh Jessie untuk masuk, Sebastian pun masuk setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dibagasi. Mereka kini tiba di ruang tamu.

"Wah... mewah sekali didalam." Ucap Jessie sambil meletakkan tas Guccinya di atas sofa beludru berwarna biru.

"Tidak juga. Aku dan pasanganku hanya suka saja mendesain rumah seperti ini." Kata Sebastian sambil mulai memasuki kamarnya.

Jessie kini sedang duduk disofa yang terlihat nyaman itu. Mata wanita itu terus memandang kearah Sebastian. Tak lama kemudian wanita itu berbaring di sofa tersebut. Terlihat sperti ingin menggoda Sebastian.

"Kamu ingin menggodaku dengan trik murahan itu?" ucap Sebastian.

"Aku tidak menggodamu. Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan saja..." ucap Jessie sambil terus berbaring disofa itu.

Setelah itu, Sebastian pun membawakan segelas jus jeruk. Dan menaruhnya diatas meja yang ada di ruang tamu itu. Mereka sedang berbincang-bincang. Namun, tidak lama kemudian pria itu mulai lgi mengeluarkan tanduknya. Hah... dasar.. desah Jessie dalam hatinya.

=*=F=*=

"Kamu hanya tinggal bertiga saja dirumah ini?" tanya Jessie.

Sebastian hanya mengangguk.

"Sebastian.. boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya wanita itu dengan wajah yang srius.

"Mau tanya apa?" tanya Sebastian.

Jessie menelan ludahnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia sulit untuk mengungkapkan pertanyaan yang akan dia berikan. Sementara itu, Sebastian menunggu dengan jari yang memainkan rambut wanita itu dengan jahil.

"Mm... Sebastian... apa benar kamu... seorang... gay?" tanya wanita itu dengan wajah yang ragu-ragu. Bagaimanapun juga, pertanyaan itu tetap terlihat tidak sopan karena posisi Jessie yang seorang sekretaris sementara Sebastian seorang direktur utama. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sebastian hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Ya. Aku seorang gay." Ucap pria itu tanpa ragu dan tidak memikirkan sama sekali apa yang Jessie rasakan ketika ia mendengar pengakuan tersebut.

"Be...benarkah...?" tanya Jessie lagi.

Sebastian membalasnya dengan anggukan. Terlihat tidak ada keraguan sama sekali di mata pria itu.

"Aku menikahi seorang laki-laki yang manis tampangnya kok." Ucap Sebastian lagi.

"Lalu... kenapa kamu tiba-tiba tertarik padaku?" tanya Jessie.

Sebastian memandang mata wanita itu. Tangannya mengelus pipi Jessie dengan lembut dan kemudian dia mencium pipinya.

"Karena aku ingin menjadi diriku yang dulu... aku sudah merasa bosan dengannya." Jelas Sebastian.

"Be...begitukah? kalau begitu, kenapa kamu masih tinggal seatap dengannya?" tanya Jessie.

Sebastian menyeringai mendengar ucapan wanita itu.

"Rencananya aku akan menceraikannya...Secepatnya." ucap Sebastian.

Mendengar ucapan itu, Jessie langsung tersenyum dan memeluk Sebastian.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama istrimu itu?"

"Namanya Ciel Phantomhive." Ucap Sebastian santai.

Ternyata mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang mendengar ucapan mereka daritadi dari balik pintu. Kemudian orang itu pun berlari.

To Be Continue...

A/N: mm... sebelumnya... *bows* sorry banget baru bisa update sekarang X'O habisnya author lagi banayak tugas sekolah yang menggunung sich. Ini diketik habis kebetulan aja pas lagi kerjain tugas. Untung aja gak ketahuan sama okaa-san ==" well... mengenai fanfic kali ini, rasanya bagi fujoshi agak sedikit dikecewakan karena tidak terlalu keliatan adegan SebasCiel nya... dan lagi, Author memasukkan chara baru lagi, Jessica Cathcart. Untuk imagenya, mm... mirip2 sama Suigintou di Rozen Maiden. (pinjam dullu ya charanya... Peach-pit-sensei) welll, pada akhir kata, berkenankan readers semua untuk review? Untuk kali ini mungkin flame juga di tampung.


	4. Chapter 4

Family

Disclaimer:

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Pairing:

Sebas x Ciel

Warning:

Yaoi, No lemon, OOC, OC, Kissu scene

Chapter 4:

=Broken Home=

Flashback

Di , Ciel baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya membuat laporan keuangan.

"Hah~ selesai juga akhirnya." Kata Ciel sambil menutup laptop biru-nya. Kemudian Ciel melihat kearah BB Boldnya.

"Jam 10.30... Masih awal ya..." gumam Ciel.

Pemuda yang berumur 5 ahun lebih muda dari Sebastian itu mengambil jas-nya yang berwarna biru tua. Setelah itu, dia membereskan file-file document yang cukup berantakan. Kini mata sapphire-nya kembali memandang BB yang ber-casing biru itu.

"Jam 10.35... Cuma 5 menit saja aku merapikannya. Hm... Sebaiknya aku belanja untuk menu dinner malam ini. Habisnya hari ini jadwalku untuk memasak sih..." pikir Ciel.

Kemudian pemuda itu pun mengambil tasnya yang berwarna... semua pasti sudah bisa menebaknya... apalagi kalau bukan biru. Ciel memang sangat menyukai warna biru, mungkin karena warna bola matanya?

"Tidak. Aku menyukai warna biru karena itu menenangkan." Kata Ciel.

Kakinya kini melangkah menuju parkiran mobil dan dia membawa Lamborghini-nya menuju supermarket. Setelah selesai belanja, dia pulang kerumahnya. Ciel melihat bahwa mobil Sebastian sudah terparkir rapi di garasi.

"Oh. Dia juga pulang awal ya?" pikir Ciel dalam hati.

Dan ketika dia sampai didepan pintu masuk, dia mendengar suara perempuan. Ciel berpikir bahwa perempuan itu mungkin tetangga yang berkunjng dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan memutuskan untuk mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Rencananya aku akan menceraikannya." Terdengar suara Sebastian dari dalam sana.

"Cerai? Menceraikanku?!" teriak Ciel dalam hatinya.

"Setelah menceraikannya, apa yang akan kamu lakukan, sayang?" tanya suara perempuan itu.

"Sayang..?" teriak Ciellagi dalam batinnya.

Untuk kali ini, telinga Ciel benar-benar panas dibuatnya.

"Aku akan menikahimu dan mempunyai keluarga yang normal." Ucap Sebastian.

Ciel yang mendengar ucapan itu langsung seketika itu juga kaget, shock, sedih, marah, dan kecewa. Pemuda manis itu menggenggam erat belanjaanya dan kembali ke mobil.

=*=F=*=

Ciel POV

Aku kembali masuk kemobilku dan menaruh semua belanjaanku.

"Laki-laki brengsek! Kenapa dia selingkuh? Kalau dia memang ingin memiliki keluarga yang normal, kenapa dia mau bertahan denganku sampai saat ini? Kenapa dia menikahiku? Kenapa dia membuatku tertarik padanya? Kenapa dia... menaruh semua kesakitan ini padaku...?" teriakku.

Tanpa sadar airmata mulai mengalir dipipiku. Bagasi adalah tempat yang sunyi jadi aku bisa mengeluarkan semua emosiku dengan baik. 6 tahun sudah aku menikah dengannya dan aku pikir dia mencntaiku seperti pertama kali dia mengungkapkannya padaku. Aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati dan aku rela mengorbankan segalanya hanya untuk pria itu. Bahkan aku sudah masuk kedunianya yang sangat tidak trpikirkan olehku. Namun sekarang, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan menceraikanku. Setelah cukup tenang, aku pun membawa mobilku ke taman.

=*=F=*=

Normal POV

"Aku pulang dulu ya. Bye." Ucap Jessie.

"Benar tidak mau kuantar?" tanya Sebastian.

"Iya. Aku naik taxi saja. Sudah ya.. bye." Ucap Jessie sambil mendaratkan ciuman ke pipi Sebastian.

"Bye.." balas Sebastian.

Pria ampan itu pun masuk kedalam rumahnya dan memuuskan untuk duduk di sofa dengan tangan kanan yang memegang remote LCD TV-nya. Namun, hal itu tidak membuatnya merasa nyaman. Dia tetap merasa bosan. Tak lama kemudian, Sebastian memutuskan untuk bermain dengan kucing hitamnya, Catherine.

"Kamu mau menemaniku kan, Cathy?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengelus tubuh kucing betina itu.

"Meow~" balas sang kucing. Sepertinya dia kucing yang sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan majikan yang tampan dan kaya seperti Sebastian.

Sementara itu, ditaman kota London ada Ciel Phantomhive sedang duduk di bangku taman dengan ice cream cokelaat di genggamannya. Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya. Kemudian dia melirik kearah jam tangan silver yang menunjukkan pukul...

"Sudah jam 14.00 ya.. Sebaiknya aku menjemput Theo." Gumam Ciel sambil melangkah menuju mobilnya. Maka, tak lama kemudian sampailah Ciel di London Elementary School. Anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu dengan mata biru sedang berjalan bersama gadis kecil yang rambutnya di ikat menjadi dua, mirip Lizzie, mantan Ciel.

"Theo, itu ibumu kan yang menjemput?" tanya Alicia.

"Mm.. ah iya. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Alicia. Bye." Ucap Theo sambil berlari menuju mobil ibunya itu. Theo bertanya pada Ciel kenapa dia yang menjemput. Alasan Ciel adalah karena dia pulang awal.

=*=F=*=

Tepat pukul 14.30 Theo dan Ciel tiba dirumah. Tadi Ciel mengajak Theo makan ice cream. Entah kenapa Ciel yang dulu paling tidak suka pulang terlambat, jadi malas untuk pulang sekarang.

"Wah~ Ayah juga pulang awal ya." Ucap Theo sambil berlari menuju sang ayah dan kemudian memeluknya.

"Iya. Kamu pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengusap kepala Theo.

"Denganku." Ucap Ciel dingin. Tatapan mata Ciel sungguh dingin bagaikan es di kutub. Awalnya Sebastian cuek, namun pada akhirnya dia penasaran juga dengan tatapan Ciel itu.

"Ciel...?" tanya Sebastian. Sebastian pun mulai mendekati Ciel. Ciel hanya memandang Sebastian dan kemudian langsung menuju kamarnya. Malam pun tiba. Jam sudah meunjukkan pukul 22.00. Sebastian dan Ciel sedang menonton TV/LCD.

"Ciel.." panggil Sebastian.

"...?" balas Ciel sambil memandang Sebastian.

"Aku mau mebicarakan sesuatu.." ucap Sebastian lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Ciel.

"Aku akan menceraikanmu bulan depan." Ucap Sebastian. Dan seketika itu juga, Ciel benar-benar terkejut.

"Serius..?" tanya Ciel lagi.

Sebastian menganggukkan kepalanya. Ciel beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju hadapan Sebastian. Kepala Ciel tertunduk.

"PLAAAK!" tersengar suara tamparan yang cukup keras. Ciel menampar Sebastian. Wajah Sebastian kini memerah karena tamparan itu. Bahu Ciel bergetar.

"Ciel...?" tanya Sebastian.

Air mata kini mengalir di pipi Ciel. Menangis. Seorang Ciel Phantomhive sedang menangis sekarang.

"Kenapa...?" tanya Ciel dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Aku menyukai seorang wanita." Ucap Sebastian sambil mengelus kepala Ciel namun Ciel langsung menjauhkan tangan pemuda berambut ebony itu.

"LALU, KENAPA BARU SEKARANG?" teriak Ciel.

Pemuda itu benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa hal yang tiddak diinginkannya terjadi. Apalagi perasaannya yang tulus pada Sebastian tergantikan hanya oleh seorang wanita?!

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu, Michaelis." Ucap Ciel sambil pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Tapi jangan sampai Theo tahu akan hal ini. Itu saja permintaan ku." Ucap Ciel.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sebastian.

=*=F=*=

Pagi hari itu, seperti biasa...

"Morning, mom." Ucap Theo pada Ciel yang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Morning.." balas Ciel.

Anak laki-laki berambut kelabu yang mirip Ciel itu pun menuju meja makannya dan bertanya satu hal, "Ayah mana, bu?" Ciel yang mendengar pertanyaan sang anak hanya mengumpat dalam hati. 'Ayahmu sudah mati!'

"Ayahmu sedang mandi, sayang." Uzap Ciel. Wajah manis theo terlihat kebingungan kini. Tidakk biasanya ayahnya kesiangan seperti ini. Padahal biasanya yang tergambar dipikiran anak itu adalah sang ayah yang sedang membantu Ciel untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Tak lama kemudian, Sebastian keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan pakaian mandinya. Theo memandangi ayahnya secara seksama, Sementara itu Sebastian bingung akan tingkah anaknya itu.

Theo's POV

Ayahku baru saja selesai mandi. Badan ayah ternyata benar-benar SEMPURNA! Pantas saja ibu menyukai ayah. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata ayah selain berwajah tampan juga punya badan yang bagus! Ah.. kalau sudah besar nanti aku mau seperti ayah. "Ayah... ayah keren." Ucapku. "Thank you Theo." Balas ayah sambil tersenyum. Dan sekarang aku baru paham apa yang membuat semua siswi disekolahku menyukai ayahku. Senyuman ayah benar-benar senyuman maut yah... aku saja sampai terkagum-kagum.

Normal's POV

Sebastian sudah selesai ganti baju dan dia kini sarapan. Setelah selesai sarapan, dia mencium kepala Ciel seperti biasa.

"Wah~ ayah dan ibu mesra sekali." Ucap Theo sambil tersenyum.

Sebastian sedikit sakit hati juga mendengarnya sementara Ciel, hatinya hancur dan hanya memberikan senyum tipis untuk menanggapi ucapan anaknya barusan. Hari ini Sebastian yang mengantar Theo. Cial hari ini agak merasa tidak enak badan. Jadi hari ini Ciel tidak bekerja. Sebastian & Theo pun berpamitan dengan serempak pada Ciel. Setelah mereka pergi, Ciel pun masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ting..Tong"

Bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Siapa sih yang datang pagi-pagi begini.." gerutu Ciel.

Saat Ciel membuka pintu, tampaklah seorang wanita.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap wanita itu.

"Pagi." Balas Ciel.

"Apa sebastian ada?" tanya wanita itu.

"Sebastian baru saja pergi kerja." Kata Ciel.

"Oh begitu. Mm... kalau boleh tahu, anda siapa ya?" tanya wanita itu.

"Aku Ciel Phantomhive." Ucap Ciel.

Terlihat bahwa wanita itu kaget.

"Oh. Senang berkenalan dengan anda. Nama saya Jessica Cathcart. Dapatkah saya menitipkan ini pada anda dan menyerahkannya kepada Sebastian?" tanya wanita itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop. Ciel mengangguk.

"Terima kasih. Selamat pagi." Ucap wanita itu sambil meninggalkan Ciel.

Ciel pun masuk kembali. Ia penasaran dengan isi amplop itu. Lalu, ia memutuskan untuk tetap membukanya.

"Dari rumah sakit...?" pikir Ciel.

Setelah membaca isinya, mata Ciel membola.

"Tidak mungkin... kalau begini, dia akan benar-benar menceraikanku.."

To Be Continue

A/N: *membungkuk kesemua reader* maaf sebelumnya, karena baru bisa update sekarang. Habisnya ini jug amerupakan faktor dari sekolah yang memberikan saya setumpuk tugas yang sungguh membuat saya pusing. Terlebih lagi sekarang saya juga kadang main ke fandom Durarara! Well, about the story... saya tidak menyangka kalau konflliknya bakal jadi rumit begini. Saya paling suka saat Theo mendeskripsikan ayahnya. Betul-betul menyenangkan. Dan kali ini, saya mau membalas semua review yang para reader berikan dari chapter 3. Review kalian bagaikan permata bagi saya. Maaf juga sebelumnya baru bisa balas sekarang.

**Schein Mond**: wah syukurlah kalau kamu menyukainya. Saya sangat berterima kasih :D selamat datang di fandom ini ^^ sorry gak bsa update cepet ya T.T

**voly ichi yama****: **Sebastiannya lagi bosen kali sama Ciel #Plak! Well.. terima kasih jika kamu menikmati cerita ini. Hehe

**Alice Hitomu-chan****: **wah~ boleh juga tuh pake piso. Sekalian aja bawa bom melotov sama basoka. #memangnya mau perang. Sorry ya kalau updatenya gak bisa secepat yang diharapkan... #pundung

**ifriri****:** ini udah update, sorry ya lama. Hahaha mungkin Ciel lebih nyaman kalau bersama mu ya. (?)

**jung yeni**: udah update. Sorry ya lama. Hope you like it :D

**kharisma shima**: sebastian kan demon.. jadi tega-tega aja. #gak ada hubungannya. Well... nanti juga saya akan memunculkan Claude, tapi Cuma dikit. Mungkin dikit... ya dikit... mm.. ini udah update. Semoga memuaskan :D

**Louisia vi Duivel**: hahaha :D sumpahin aja sebastiannya. Aku juga penasaran. Kalau saya dihajar, nanti ciel sama sebastian gak baikan donk Q.Q ummm... untuk nama anak mereka, saya hanya mengambilnya secara random dari salah satu chara di game P3P

**Aoi Ko Mamoru**: sekali-kali saya juga mau liat sebby yang gak setia ama ciel. Habis selama ini dia setia terus. #kena tampar SebasCiel lovers. Semoga chapter ini lebih panjang. Semoga... -.-"

**Kira is Choi Dabin Naepoppo**: tenang saja. Ujung-ujungnya juga mereka kayaknya bakal ******. Itu masih jadi rahasia ;) pokoknya saya juga gak tega liat ciel menderita.

**Narin kimi chan**: salam kenal juga :D ngomong2 narin-chan itu author dari Durarara! ya? Kyaaa! Aku suka baca fanficnya lho XD Shizuo-nya benar2keren XD #curcol . well, bisa kok. Anaknya memang seolah mini Ciel. Habisnya bingung juga gimana mau gambarinnya lagi. Memang imut~ atau bisa juga dianggap kayak hibi-chan atau pun psyche-chan~~ XD *kasi tisu* (ini tentang kuroshitsuji atau durarara sih jadinya?)

: memang. Saya berusaha untuk membuat keluarga yang imut. *kasih tissue* ini, buat ngelap air matanya. Ciel memang uke yang baik ya~ sekali-sekali mau juga saya buat ciel sedih. #kena tendang penggemar ciel


	5. Chapter 5

Family

Disclaimer:

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Pairing:

Sebas x Ciel

Warning:

Yaoi, No lemon, OOC, OC, Kissu scene

Chapter 5:

=Decision=

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.00. Sebastian baru pulang.

"Selamat datang ayah!" ucap Theo sambil berlari menuju ayahnya.

"Theo... jangan bgitu. Ayahmu kan baru pulang. Dia pasti capek." Kata Ciel sambil berjalan kearah Sebastian sambil membawa tas suaminya itu. Sebastian mengelus kepala Ciel pelan.

"Baiklah bu... ayah! Nanti selesai makan temani Theo belajar ya." Pinta Theo. Sebastian hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepalanya. Lalu seastian yang kini sudah makan dan mandi kini memenuhi keinginan anaknya itu. Dikamar, Theo terlihat sedang menelepon seseorang.

"Eh... sudah dulu ya. Besok kita lanjut lagi. Sampai jumpa, Alice." Ucap Theo sambil menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Telepon dari pacarmu?" tanya Sebastian. Theo langsung blushing mendengarnya.

"Ha...hanya teman dekat..." ucap anak itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bohong. Terlihat jelas di wajahmu. Pacarmu yang keberapa?" tanya Sebastian sambil duduk di samping anaknya itu.

"Pacar pertamaku, yah..." ucap Theo sambil tetap menunduk.

"APA? Baru 1? Waktu ayah seumuran denganmu, mantan ayah saja sudah ada 8 orang. Apa kamu tidak laku?" protes Sebastian.

"HAH? 8 orang? Ayah dulu playboy ya...?" ucap Theo dengan sweatdrop yang muncul saat mendengar ucapan ayahnya itu.

"Yah~ begitulah." Ucap Sebastian.

=*=F=*=

Sebastian kini sedang menuju kamarnya. Ciel menunggu didalamnya.

"Ciel?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ini tadi ada orang yang bernama Jessica Cathcart dan dia menitipkan ini." Kata Ciel sambil menyerahkan surat yang tadi pagi diterimanya. Ciel pun meninggalkan Sebastian tanpa bicara lagi. Sikap Ciel terlihat semakin hari semakin dingin, padahal kenyataannya dia masih sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Sebastian. Namun untuk apa menunjukkan cinta pada orang yang sudah tidak mencintai kita. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Sebastian pun membuka amplop putih itu dan membacanya. Ada 2 lembar kertas didalamnya. Lembar pertama adalah hasil uji kehamilan dari rumah sakit.

"Positif? Jessie hamil...?" gumam itu ia membaca lembaran kedua yang merupakan surat pribadi dari Jessie. Isinya: 'Sebastian, aku hamil... bagaimana ini? Ku harap kamu cepat-cepat menceraikan istrimu sebelum perutku semakin membesar. Setelah itu kita menikah. Katakan keputusanmu secepatnya ya. Lewat BBM, atau SMS, terserah kamu. Yang pnting secepatnya."

=*=F=*=

Sebastian merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. 1 minggu lagi dia akan menceraikan Ciel. Theo sama sekali belum mengetahui hal ini. Apalagi sekarang keadaaan makin buruk semenjak berita kehamilan Jessie tiba di telinga Sebastian.

"Argh... kenapa jadi begini?" tanya Sebastian.

Dia belum memikirkan hak asuh Theo, sama sekali belum.

"Apa aku serahkan pada Ciel saja?" pikir Sebastian.

Sebastian sangat pusing memikirkan hal itu.

"Sebaiknya aku tidur saja. Semoga besok aku bisa berpikir lebih jernih lagi." Ucap Sebastian.

Keesokan harinya, dikantor Ciel, sekretaris Ciel yang bernama Maylene menyerahkan dokumen untuk ditandatangani.

"Tuan, anda baik-baik saja?"tanya sekretaris itu.

Ciel hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan. Wajah Ciel terlihat pucat dan belakangan hari ini Ciel kurang enak badan. Karena bagaimanapun juga, 1 minggu lagi dia akan bercerai dengan Sebastian.

"Sial..." teriak Ciel sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Sesungguhnya, Ciel masih sangat mencintai Sebastian, namun pria bermata crimson itu sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Ciel phantomhive. Pemuda manis itu juga jarang makan sehingga membuat tubuhnya yang mungil menjadi semakin mungil. Terlebih lagi rambut Ciel yang rontok membuat rambutnya semakin tipis. Ciel benar-benar stress karena mau diceraikan oleh Sebastian Michaelis. Sementara itu dikantor Sebastian, direktur utama perusahaan itu duduk di kursi kebesasrannya. Tangan kanannya menopang kepalanya yang sedari tadi memikirkan tentang perceraiannya, anaknya, dan juga selingkuhannya. Tiba-tiba, ada yang mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk." Perintah Sebastian.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu kusut sekali..." tanya Jessie.

"Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Keluarlah." Ucap Sebastian tanpa memandang gadis yang ada dihadapannya tadi.

=*=F=*=

2 hari sebelum perceraian mereka, Sebastian mengajak Theo dan Ciel untuk pergi ke taman hiburan.

"Tapi Yah... hari ini kan Theo sekolah." Ucap Theo.

"Tidak masalah. Hari ini kamu ijin saja." Balas Sebastian

"Memangnya kenapa, ayah? Kalau mau berduaan saja dengan ibu, tidak perlu mengajakku" kata Theo. Sebastian dan Ciel hanya blushing mendengarnya.

"Su..sudahlah. pokoknya theo harus ikut." Kata Sebastian sambil menggandeng tangan anaknya ke dalam mobil. Ciel sendiri bingung kenapa Sebastian melakukan hal ini.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan hal ini?" bisik Ciel.

"Aku ingin membuat kalian senang... sebelum kita berpisah..." kata sebastiap perlahan. Ciel mengerti maksud Sebastian.

"Sebelum berpisah, kau mau membuatku dan theo senang kan. Pada theo mungkin ini hal yang biasa, namun bagiku ini hal yang menyakitkan Michaelis." Gumam Ciel. Mereka pun kini sampai ditaman bermain. Sebastian memberikan uang saku kepada theo sebesar 500.000 poundsterling.

"Tuh kan... ayah hanya mau berduaan saja dengan ibu." Kata theo sambil memajukan sedikit bibirnya. Sebastian hanya tersenyum. Anak bermata persis seperti Ciel itu pun meninggalkan orangtuanya. Setelah anak mereka pergi meninggalkan mereka, Sebastian menggandeng tangan Ciel. Tentu saja Ciel kaget akan hal itu (karena sudah lama mereka tidak bergandengan tangan ataupun kontak fisik lainnya.)

"He...hei... tunggu dulu, Michaelis! Semua orang melihat kearah kita.." ucap Ciel dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Tuh kan gara-gara kamu memangggil nama keluargaku, semua orang jadi memperhatikan kita. Mulai sekarang panggil aku Sebastian, mengerti?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengelus kepala Ciel.

"Uh... baiklah.." ucap Ciel sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Ciel dan Sebastian tahu persis bahwa ini sama seperti saat mereka pertama kali kencan. Dulu, Ciel masih seorang straight, juga dia memanggil Sebastian menggunakan nama keluarganya.

=*=F=*=

Sebastian mengajak Ciel untuk mencoba menaiki roller coaster.

"He..hei... kau serius?" ucap Ciel ragu dengan wajah yang sedikit takut.

"Wah... ternyata kamu masih takut juga ya." Goda Sebastian. Mendengar hal itu, Ciel blusing seketika.

"Si..siapa yang takut. A..ayo kita naik." Ucap Ciel sambil mempertahankan gengsinya yang selangit itu.

"Dasar Ciel... gengsinya masih tetap tinggi seperti dulu." Pikir Sebastian dalam hati.

Setelah main roller coaster, Ciel muntah-muntah dan pusing, sama seperti pertama kali mereka melakukannya. Sebastian sempat menggodanya karena Ciel yang memiliki gengsi yang selangit itu, namun Ciel hanya mengelak dengan mengatakan kalau dia menaiki roller coaster itu hanya karena ingin saja. Akibat dari Ciel yang mnaiki roller coaster itu, Ciel pun mengajak Sebastian untuk duduk di kursi. Alasannya karena Ciel bosan, padahal karena tubuhnya yang lemas gara-gara permainan tadi. Ketika duduk di kursi, Ciel meminjam BB Sebastian.

"Hm? Untuk apa?" tanya Sebastian heran.

"Aku ingin melihat fiturnya saja..." alasan Ciel. Alasan itu menutupi niat Ciel yang sebenarnya ingin mengetahui isi pesan yang ada di BB-nya Sebastian.

"Baiklah..." ucap Sebastian sambil memberikan BB torch miliknya ke Ciel.

Sebastian pun meninggalkan Ciel untuk sementara dan membelikan es krim untuk mereka berdua. Ciel kini sedang melihat album foto di BB-Sebastian. Pemuda berambut kelabu itu membuka sebuah folder yang berjudul 'Me in past and now'. Di dalam folder itu berisi foto-foto Sebastian yang berjumlah 300 lebih. Semuanya berisi foto Sebastian dari yang dulu hingga saat ini.

"Wah... bahkan fotonya saat menjadi model masih ada." Pikir Ciel dengan jari yang masih asik men-scrool tombol untuk melihat foto-foto itu.

Sebelum menjadi direktur, pekerjaan Sebastian memanglah seorang model. Namun karena ia meneruskan usaha keluarganya, maka ia beehenti dari dunia modeling. Saat Ciel sedang asik melihat foto-foto itu, ada sebuah pesan masuk.

[From: Jessie. Lusa adalah hari perceraianmu dengan isrtimu kan? Aku tidak sabar menantikannya XD]

Ciel hanya menghela nafas. Hatinya benar-benar tersayat sat membacanya. Padahal sebelum pesan itu masuk, ia sedang menikmati foto-foto dirinya dengan Sebastian, bahkan ia sampai lupa bahwa ia akan bercerai...

=*=F=*=

Sebastian kembali ke Ciel dengan 2 cone of chocolate ice cream. Sebastian menyerahkan satu ice cream itu kepada Ciel.

"Thank's.. ini, tadi ada pesan masuk." Ucap Ciel sambil mmenyerahkan BB Sebastian ke pemiliknya. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke wahana kincir ria. Semenjak membaca pesan tadi, Ciel lebih banyak termenung. Pemuda beriris sapphire itu merenungkan saat-saat ia bersama dengan Sebastian dulu. Namun dalam waktu dua hari saja semuanya menjadi sebuah kenangan. Bagaimanapun juga, Sebastian sudah menyampaikan gugatan cerainya ke pengadilan. Di dalam kincir ria itu, Sebastian duduk disamping Ciel. Mata Ciel mengarah keluar jendela sementara mata Sebastian tertuju pada Ciel.

"Ciel.." panggil Sebastian.

Ciel menoleh kearah Sebastian. Tangan Ciel mulai menggenggam tangan Sebastian. Jari-jari mereka bertautan satu dengan lainnya. Mata Ciel berhadapan langsung dengan mata Sebastian. Tatapan mereka sungguh dalam.

"Sebastian... aku mencintaimu.." ucap Ciel.

Sebastian memandang kearah lain. Ia tidak mampu melihat keseriusan yang ada di wajah Ciel saat mengatakan kata-kata tadi. Ciel mengelus pipi pemuda tampan itu, tak lama kemudian Ciel mencium bibir Sebastian dan berlanjut ke pipi pemuda itu. Sebastian masih tetap diam tanpa mengeluarkan suatu kata pun. Ciel pun kini memeluk Sebastian.

"Padahal... dulu kamu yang menyerangku. Tapi sekarang, kenapa diam saja?" lirih Ciel.

"Maaf, Ciel.." ucap Sebastian sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sore pun tiba, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang bersama theo yang kini sudah terlelap di mobil. Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada satu orang pun yang berbicara. Suasana didalam mobil sungguh sangat sunyi. Sesampainya dirumah, Sebastian menggendong theo masuk kekamar anak itu. Ciel pun masuk kekamarnya. Sebastian pun masuk kekamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya. BB nya berbunyi, ada sebuah BBM yang masuk.

[From: Jessie. Apa kamu sudah membuat keputusan? Besok ketemu di cafe yang biasa ya. G'nite]

Sebastian menghela nafasnya saat membaca pesan itu. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar Sebastian. Pemuad itu pun membukakan pintu.

"Ada apa Ciel?" tanya Sebastian.

"..." Ciel hanya bungkam dan tiba-tiba memeluk Sebastian dengan erat.

"Ciel? Ada apa?" tanya Sebastian yang semakin bingung.

"...peluk aku." Ucap Ciel.

Sebastian hanya menuruti perkataan Ciel dan membalas pelukan Ciel. Sebenarnya ia masih bingung akan tingkah Ciel sekarang ini.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aku hanya merasa nyaman saat kamu memelukku." Ucap Ciel.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum dan mempererat pelukannya kepada Ciel.

"Ini pelukan terakhir kita ya.." ucap Sebastian.

Air mata Ciel pun terjatuh. Pelukan Ciel semakin erat. Tangan kanan Ciel yang menyentuh punggung Sebastian, mengenggam kemeja raven itu. Sebastian mengelus kepala Ciel dengan lembut.

"...aku senang bisa mengenalmu, Sebastian." Ucap Ciel disela-sela tangisannya.

"Kenapa kamu senang?" tanya Sebastian.

"Karena... kamu adalah orang pertama yang benar-benar mencintaiku.. juga pengertian padaku." Ucap Ciel.

Sebastian tersenyum. Setelah cukup lama Ciel menangis, Sebastian sadar bahwa banyak perubahan terjadi pada fisik Ciel. Tubuh pemuad manis itu jauh lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Saat Sebastian mengelus kepala Ciel, rambut kelabunya kini menjadi tipis. Padahal dulu rambutnya tebal dan lembut.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Ciel akan menjadi seperti ini memikirkan perceraian ini..." batin Sebastian.

"Aku mencintaimu.. Sebastian Michaelis." Ucap Ciel sambil memandang wajah Sebastian.

"Aku..." ucapan Sebastian terpotong karena Ciel sudah mengunci bibirnya dengan bibir Phantomhive muda itu.

"Ini... semoga kamu bahagia dengan pasanganmu kelak." Ucap Ciel sambil mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari jari manis tangan kanannya.

"Ini kan cincin pernikahan kita?!" ucap Sebastian. Ciel hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ya. Tapi kalau kita bercerai, cincin itu sudah tidak berarti apa-apa lagi." Ucap Ciel sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Aku juga... mencintaimu Ciel Phantomhive." Ucap Sebastian. Ciel hanya membeku mendengar ucapan Sebastian yang masih berdiri di tempat semula.

=*=F=*=

Keesokan paginya, Sebastian langsung pergi kekantor setelah sarapan. Dia mengikuti ajakan Jessie untuk ke cafe biasanya.

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu?" tanya Jessie.

Sebastian terdiam sebentar dan mengeluarkan sebuah koper hiam. Wajah raven itu terlihat serius.

"Keputusanku..."

To Be Continue

A/N: *membungkuk ke semua reader* gomenasai minna-sama. Baru bisa update sekarang (TAT) juga minta maaf kalau ada typo. Tidak berpanjang lebar, saya hanya mengatakan sedikit penjelasan tentang cincin pernikahan mereka yang muncul diakhir cerita. Punya Ciel: Ruby. Punya Sebastian: sapphire. Cincin itu mewakili warna mata mereka yang memiliki warna yang sesuai dengan permata itu. Di pernikahan, ada istilah menukar cincin jadi yah... begini lah. Ciel memiliki batu ruby yang merupakan ciri khas Sebastian, dan menjadi lambang kalau dia sudah jadi milik Sebastian begitu pula sebaliknya. (author ngarang doang. Aslinya gak kayak gitu.) juga untuk review yang masuk, benar-benar author ucapkan terima kasih XD. Dan benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalasnya satu-satu. Pada akhir kata... mind to review this ? or flame.. maybe?


End file.
